


Maneki-Neko Katze

by PrincessofTor



Series: All Our Tomorrows [4]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: Slice of life for Katze and Raoul.  Unexpected visitors arrive.





	Maneki-Neko Katze

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the title while I was waiting for take-out from my favorite Japanese restaurant. They have a large collection of Maneki-Neko cats. However, I don’t think the story has anything to do with the title so hopefully you will enjoy anyway! 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Lady Feather and as always these characters are the property of Reiko Yoshihara and I am just borrowing them.

“Why am I wearing this again?”

Katze adjusted the furry rust and black colored ears on his head as he scrutinized his reflection in the mirror. A tight fitting black sweater with fluffy rust accents resembling patches of fur, a gold collar with a hanging pendent in the shape of a cat head with the name Katze engraved on it, tight black trousers and knee high black boots completed the outfit. A smirking Raoul stood behind him adjusting the badge of office on the royal blue and white robes he had worn as an Elite on Amoi.

“You look adorable, Katze” he said reaching out to touch the ears clipped into Katze’s auburn locks.

Katze shrugged off the touch, readjusting the ears.

“Not an answer, Raoul.”

Raoul shrugged and stepped over to the large bed to pick up the last item of Katze’s costume.

“You forgot something.” 

Raoul picked up the fluffy tail and stepped up behind the redhead who was eying the costume piece like it was a snake. Raoul turned Katze to face the mirror again and clipped the final piece on the back of his trousers. He gave it a tug for good measure and turned Katze around, giving him a quick kiss.

“To answer your question my love, as you well know it is a masquerade party and I am going as a Blondie”

“You are a Blondie” Katze interrupted

“You know that is not quite true anymore” Raoul answered before finishing his original sentence

“And as you agreed when we originally discussed it, you are going as my pet cat”

Katze sighed, his eyes going to Raoul who had turned to peer at his own reflection in the mirror, a slight frown marring his beautiful face. 

“What’s wrong.”

Raoul glanced at Katze through the mirror. He turned sideways, smoothing down the robes.

“I think this has shrunk”

Katze’seyes widened briefly before he snorted and stepped up to his mate with a chuckle.

“You think it shrunk”

“Yes, most definitely. Look at the fit. It wasn’t like this before. Granted it has been a while since I wore it but I remember it had a smoother flow and this fold…”

“Raoul”

“was tighter and…”

“Raoul”

“The fit was definitely looser and”

Katze laughed and Raoul stopped talking to glare at the redhead.

“I think…”Katze said as he ran his own hands down Raoul’s torso “that it isn’t so much that this has shrunk…” he reached around and squeezed Raoul’s ass, which is turn made the Blondie growl, “but that you have been enjoying your sweet treats a little too much”.

Raoul glared for a moment longer then sighed, running his fingers through his hair, flipping the blond locks behind his shoulders.

“I suppose you have a point.”

Katze slid his arms around Raoul’s middle and rested his head on the broad chest. He inhaled the clean musky scent of the man he loved. Raoul embraced him back settling another kiss on the top of Katze’s head, which caused Katze to smile into Raoul’s chest.

“You are still the man I fell in love with, Raoul. It doesn’t matter if you’ve put on a few pounds or gained a few wrinkles here and there, you will always be the one I want and the one I need.”

Raoul looked down at Katze’s serious face.

“You never stop to amaze me, Katze and I love you all the more for it.”

With a quick hug and kiss he stepped away to scrutinize his appearance in the mirror once more.

“What now?” 

Raoul glanced at Katze through the mirror then back at his own reflection.

“You said something about wrinkles so I was just looking to see where…”

Katze threw his hands in the air and stalked out of the room, his pert ass making the tail swish behind him.

“Why do I even bother!”

Behind him Raoul laughed out loud.

 

XXX

 

Riki woke up in a cold sweat, the horror show of a nightmare still taking his breath and causing his heart to pound heavily in his chest. Unfortunately he was used to waking up in such a state ever since the coma broke. Usually the nightmares were more like dreams of things that didn’t really make sense to his damaged mind. However, this particular nightmare was worse than most - darkness, blood, explosions, pain. 

He sat up, running his hand through his tangled hair and wiped the wetness from his cheeks. He tried to calm his breathing which was still verging on hyperventilation. Desperately he looked at the empty expanse of bed next to him where Iason usually slept hoping the Blondie might still be there. Riki had always shrugged off any comfort Iason tried to give him when he woke in such a condition but today he was ready to accept that in need. Unfortunately the bed was cold and empty as Iason had already started his day.

Putting a shaking hand to this chest Riki threw off the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He had just managed to unsteadily walk towards the bathing room when he heard a knock at the door. Before he had a chance to acknowledge the knock, the door opened and Cal peeked in. Seeing Riki’s state, Cal rushed in and attempted to assist Riki to his destination.

“Riki are you okay? Do you need medical assistance? I can call your physician if you”

“I’m okay Cal.” Riki said, waving off the furniture’s assistance. “I just had a bad dream. I can make it from here.”

Cal backed up a step and dropped his hands, the worry in his brown eyes evident.

“Okay, Riki. I was just coming to see if you wanted breakfast. Master Iason left a while ago and told me to make sure you ate since you haven’t had much of an appetite lately.”

Riki gripped the door frame and looked back at the petite furniture.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be out.” He forced a grin and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment as he heard the bedroom door open and close as Cal left. Iason had been more obsessive lately over Riki’s well-being and although Riki had finally accepted that their relationship was not exactly what it had once been, (not that he remembered much of the time before his coma), he still felt smothered by Iason’s concern and the nightmares didn’t help.

A little while later, calmer and freshly showered, Riki headed to the dining room for breakfast. Cal had put out his favorite breakfast items along with a pot of calming tea and some chocolate cookies. While he ate, Riki scrolled through the media feeds and took a look at the latest coding work Katze had sent him from Caledonia. As he nibbled on the freshly baked cookies, a new message from Katze appeared on the top of his feed and he opened it quickly to see what his friend and former boss had to say. It was a photo of a smirking Katze dressed in some sort of animal costume with Raoul in all his Blondie glory in the background. A caption underneath the photo said ‘party time for the Cat and his pet Blondie”

Riki laughed and took another bite of the cookie and sent a ‘looking good’ reply. He was happy for Katze, his friend and former employer. A mongrel’s life was anything but easy but although he never liked Raoul, he was glad they found each other. He wondered what it was like to live somewhere beyond Amoi and to be free of all the restrictions and the caste that was such a part of their world. Iason had mentioned taking a trip there to visit and Riki would very much like to do that, but Katze and Raoul had yet to forgive and forget so until that happened, Riki was staying where he was.

Finishing his meal, he picked up his tablet and headed out to the balcony. A little bit of work would calm his mind for a while.

 

XXX

 

With the weather unseasonably warm for the year, the party was held on the village green instead of in the great room of the hotel where it was usually held. The trees and grand gazebo sparkled with miniature lights and the surrounding topiaries, a recent addition to the park by a local botanic artist, were manicured into various animals which led an air of magic to the party grounds.

Katze sat on one section of gazebo steps with Aime, sipping champagne and people watching the attendees. Raoul and Alexander stood nearby with several researchers discussing the current breakthrough in their project. Katze snorted as he watched Raoul animatedly discuss his research, ignoring the party going around him.

“They certainly don’t know how to do anything besides work do they?” Aime said in amusement, noting where Katze’s attention was focused.

Katze chuckled and looked at the blonde beside him sipping her sparkling water and rubbing her protruding belly.

“Mostly. I think they know at least one more thing.” He nodded at her belly and Aime laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

“Well, yeah. Maybe they know how to do two things.”

Katze chuckled again and took a sip of his champagne. Aime levered herself to her feet after setting her glass on the step next to her and straightened out her flowing princess dress. Adjusting the crown pinned into her long locks, she stepped away from the gazebo and cast a glance back at Katze who was still seated.

“I feel like dancing so I’m going to see if I can distract Alex to join me. Perhaps you could do the same with Raoul. See ya!”

Katze toasted her with his glass as she walked away. He watched her walk up to her husband and whisper something in his ear. Alexander smiled down at her then took her hand and strolled towards the dancing area. Raoul continued his conversation with his other associates although he did glance Katze’s way and gave a little wave. Katze waived back then made himself a bit more comfortable on the step. It had been a long tiring week although he was pleased with his productiveness. Having Riki do a bit of the work for him gave him another perspective as the mongrel had no formal training in coding but was quick to take to it. Time was quickly passing and Iason’s betrayal had faded a bit. As long as Raoul meant what he said about never returning to Amoi, Katze was almost ready to let bygones be bygones. Riki had mentioned wanting to visit Caledonia one day and after seeing pictures of Katze and Raoul’s motorcycles, trying them out was the first thing on his to-do list. 

Katze yawned widely setting his glass down on the step besides Aime’s. He rose, stretching, feeling a satisfying pop in his back. He looked over to where Raoul and his associates had been talking and found all of them missing. He scanned the party looking for the tall Blondie but found him surprisingly absent. Katze walked through the crowd finding Alexander and Aime who were saying goodbyes and getting ready to leave. They turned to him as he approached.

“Hey. Have you seen Raoul?”

Aime shook her head and Alexander glanced around before looking back at Katze.

“Uh, I haven’t seen him in a while but we had a great breakthrough in the lab and he had mentioned running by the hospital to make some notes. I would assume he meant during working hours but this is Raoul we’re talking about so…”

Katze huffed out a breath of air and nodded. Raoul had become very affectionate and thoughtful as of late but he still had a singular mind when it came to his research. Katze wasn’t very happy to be ditched at a party, at least without Raoul telling him he was leaving, but he wasn’t really surprised.

“Okay, thanks guys. Guess I’ll head home. Have a nice night.”

“You too Katze” Aime said as Alexander nodded.

Katze started the walk home slightly irritated, inebriated and more than slightly tired. He strolled down the main street of the brightly lit town, finding the path that took him to his neighborhood quickly. He jumped when a cat darted in front of him from between two houses to disappear into the pet door of his owner’s house. Katze laughed at himself and continued on, deciding a nice hot bath would suit him just fine when he got home.

In no time he was walking up the lit sidewalk to his front door. Although the porch lights were on, the inside of the house was dark. He opened the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind him quietly. He called out to Sabrina but he didn’t hear the sound of his pet running to greet him. As he turned to touch the light switch, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted off of his feet. Katze’s tired brain was slow in catching up to what was happening and before he had a chance to struggle, he was carried swiftly through the house to the bedroom where he was dumped unceremoniously on the bed. He leaned up on his elbows as the bedside lamp clicked on and his abductor was revealed. At that moment Katze’s tired brain finally took a time-out and he gaped at the figure before him.

“Grrrrrrrrrr”

Katze blinked as Raoul, completely nude except for large furry grey ears and a large furry tail, standing beside the bed grinning at Katze. His hands were raised in front of him, fingers arranged into claws as he growled again.

“What are you…uh, what…”Katze waved his hand in Raoul’s direction. “What are you doing?”

“I’m a wolf. I thought it would be obvious.” He said gesturing to himself. Raoul spun around arms outstretched. “Like it?”

Katze just stared for a moment before he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. The ears clipped to his head pulled at his hair as they caught on the shirt but otherwise stayed put. He raised a leg towards Raoul.

“Boots off.”

Raoul stepped forward and pulled the boot off of Katze’s extended leg, then reached for the other one and pulled it off as well. Katze kneeled on the bed and started to undo his trousers.

“Yeah.” He said as Raoul helped pull his trousers down his legs. “I like it.” His briefs followed until Katze was naked as well except for the ears and collar. He slipped off the bed to pull down the covers, climbing back on and wiggling his ass at Raoul as he did so, then sat back as Raoul climbed on the bed as well, staying on his hands and knees, leaning down and kissingKatze. Katze returned the kiss eagerly, his hands reaching around his mate, sliding down to Raoul’s bottom. He touched the furry tail and tugged it a bit as Raoul gasped on a breath. Katze grinned.

“I wondered how that thing was attached to you.”

Raoul nuzzled Katze’s throat and whispered “I saw it in the store we passed the other day and wanted to surprise you.”

“Hmmmm.”Katze turned his head to give Raoul more access to his throat. “so, are you gonna keep it in, or do you think we could replace it with something else?”

Raoul looked into Katze’s eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“What do you think?”

“I think” Katze said as Raoul turned around on the bed “that the big bad kitty cat gets to top this time.” He pulled the tail out slowly hearing the low groan from the blond.

“And the big bad wolf gets to repay the favor later” Raoul gasped as Katze tested Raoul’s readiness.

“Agreed.”

 

XXX

 

Iason rubbed his temples as a progressive ache pounded in his head. He sat at the head of the table flanked by his brothers. They were currently arguing about his proposed changes in their laws and appeared to be dead-locked on their decision. Iason had felt the call from Jupiter earlier in the day and the call was becoming progressively stronger. As his brothers argued, he set his hands flat on the table and rose. The arguments stopped immediately as all eyes fell on him. 

“I have been called. Please continue without me.”

As the conversation started up again, Iason left the room heading towards the great tower where Jupiter resided in her electronic glory. He had many thoughts on his mind, mostly about Riki’s condition. He knew the mongrel was having nightmares and although Iason did whatever he could to make sure Riki was completely exhausted when they went to bed, he didn’t know what else he could do. He wished Raoul was there to help. The lead physician, a Platinum who Iason had personally selected, had worked under Raoul at one point, was satisfactory and ran the medical center efficiently but he wasn’t someone Iason could or would confide in. He had tried to reach out to Raoul but his former best friend still wasn’t responding and it was frustrating him.

Iason took the lift to the top of the tower, entering through the polished doors to Jupiter’s inner chamber. The holographic form she preferred solidified into shape before Iason. She uncharacteristically smiled at him as he took his seat in his usual chair. 

“You are late. I have been calling you for some time.”

“My apologies.”

“It is no matter.” Jupiter replied. Iason looked up in surprise.

Jupiter flitted around the room before settling before Iason again.

“You are troubled and I wish to know why.” She hovered in front of him, her swirling eyes focused on Iason’s face. 

“It is nothing” 

Jupiter swirled back and forward again. 

“You lie to me?”

Iason looked at the hologram and shook his head.

“No.”

Jupiter remained steady before him, her gazed still fixed on his face. Iason felt his headache become worse and he finally raised his hands to massage his temples. He sighed.

“Riki is having problems sleeping. He has nightmares. It is no matter. I will handle it.”

“Perhaps his rebirth was an error.”

“No!” Icy fingers of dread crawled up his back. “No, please. He just needs time to adjust. He will overcome it in time. I will figure out an answer.”

Jupiter’s form waivered for a moment then Iason felt the headache begin to recede. He dropped his hands into his lap and looked up at Jupiter.

“Very well.”

The hologram diminished into a flickering ball of light which receded into the wall. Although he couldn’t see her, he knew Jupiter was still considering him. He relaxed back into the chair considering through different solutions. As a repeating thought crossed his mind, Jupiter’s voice broke the silence of the room.

“You have decided on an answer?”

Iason nodded. It was the hardest thing to do yet the best choice.

“I will put Orphe in charge and I will take Riki to Caledonia. I must visit Raoul.”

Jupiter’s holographic form appeared once again. 

“No.”

Iason frowned then quickly schooled his expression. 

“It is a logical solution.” Iason tried again. “when others failed Raoul always found a way to succeed. I think Riki would benefit from his consultation. I have left before without problems. Orphe is more than qualified to stand in my place until I return.”

Jupiter’s form hovered silently, swirling colors reflecting off the metallic walls. Iason allowed his mind to reflect on his request, finding reasons to convince Jupiter of its fruitfulness. He showed her the change within himself and the feelings he had developed for the wild mongrel. Throughout this Jupiter remained directly in front of him an almost thoughtful look on her face.

“You think Raoul will solve the problem?”

Iason nodded.

“Very well you may go.”

A drawer opened in the wall and Jupiter indicated it with a sweep of her hand.

“Take this device with you so I may monitor. If I request you to return, you must do so immediately.”

Iason rose and retrieved the device from the drawer. 

“Yes Jupiter.”

The hologram disappeared and Iason was left alone. He exited the chamber and headed towards his rooms. He would inform Riki of their trip and have Cal pack and make travel arrangements, and then he would visit Orphe. He needed Riki to be well again and wanted his friend back. He knew Raoul would help him because he was a dedicated doctor and would never turn away a patient in need. He knew Riki and Katze were communicating so the groundwork was somewhat set. Iason was determined and was sure the outcome would be to his liking. Well maybe. He hoped.

 

XXX

 

Riki marveled at the world of Caledonia. He had never seen so much green. This new world held such a striking difference from the starkness of Amoi and he didn’t know what to look at first. He and Cal followed Iason and their guide to the waiting ground car which would take them to their hotel. Inside the vehicle, Riki’s head whipped back and forth as new scenery passed his window. He was anxious to visit one of the resorts he had read about and hoped Iason would be willing to do so. He had actually slept better on the trip than he had in a while. He still had nightmares but they were muted and in one instance he actually slept through the night without any dreams at all. He knew the trip had a different reason than visiting resorts but if Raoul could help him heal then he hoped to have some fun while they were here.

He was so engrossed at what was going on outside the window that he didn’t hear Iason speaking until the Blondie put an arm around his shoulder and pulled Riki against him. Riki looked up into the icy blue eyes.

“Huh?”

“I was asking you what you thought of the world so far. It is beautiful is it not?”

“Oh yeah” Riki replied in awe, his breath clouding up the small viewing window he was pressed against. I hope we get to see more of it while we’re here.” He looked at Iason hopefully and the Blondie smiled down at him.

“We’ll see Riki.”

Riki nodded and looked over at Cal who was ignoring the two of them as he too watched the scenery go by with rapt fascination. Riki grinned at the furniture.

 

XXX

 

Raoul relaxed in one of the deck chairs sipping on a glass of dessert wine. Katze returned from taking their dinner plates to the kitchen, setting a platter of fruit and cheese on the table. He leaned over to give Raoul a kiss then settled back in his chair sipping on his iced tea. He took one of the grapes and popped it in his mouth, relishing the tart-sweet taste of the fruit. Raoul took a piece of cheese as Katze settled back in his chair satisfaction on his face.

“That was a nice dinner, Raoul. Thank you for cooking.”

Raoul nodded and took another sip of wine. “It was my pleasure, love.”

The pleasant breeze ruffled their hair and carried with it the smells of autumn. Katze inhaled and let out his breath slowly. He popped another grape into his mouth and chewed.

“It’s really nice out tonight.”

Raoul nodded and set his wine glass on the table. He took a grape as well.

“Yes it is. Of course it’s nicer that I can spend it with you.” 

“Sap.”

“Pretty much.”

Katze laughed.

At that moment Sabrina rushed through the house and out the sliding doors to the deck. She jumped into Katze’s lap with a loud “mrroow?” 

“What is it Princess?” 

“We have company” Raoul replied as a knock on the door could be heard. Katze started to rise but Raoul waved him back into his seat.

“I’ll get it.”

With a quick kiss on Katze’s lips, Raoul headed through the house towards the front door. They weren’t expecting company but it wasn’t unusual for any number of friends or work associates drop by. He swept his bangs out of his eyes and reached for the handle opening the door. 

“Who is it?” he heard Katze call from the deck. Raoul didn’t dare answer.

“Hello Raoul.” 

Iason Mink stood on the front step, clad not in his usual robes of office but a casual shirt and trousers, sunglasses perched on his perfect nose. Behind him Riki stood clad in his characteristic black shirt and pants.

“Iason” Raoul acknowledged, barely hiding the shock he felt. “Why are you here?”

“What the hell is this?” Katze stepped up next to Raoul with a frown on his face. 

“Hello Katze.” 

Katze ignored his former owner and employer and focused on Riki who was grinning at him.

“Hey Riki. Finally made it, huh?”

“Yup. Where’s your cat?”

Katze stepped aside and indicated Riki should follow him. He cast an unreadable glance at Raoul before he headed back into the house leaving the two Blondies facing each other through the front door.

“May I come in?”

Raoul hesitated for a moment before finally stepping aside to allow Iason entrance to his house. Iason looked around at the tastefully decorated living room before seating himself on the comfortable couch. Raoul shut the door and joined Iason in the living room. He could hear Katze and Riki talking through the open door to the deck. 

The two Blondies sat facing each other in silence, shaded blue staring into green. Raoul’s frown marred his beautiful face and Iason almost chuckled as he remembered that look from when they were children. Raoul always seemed to be quick to anger over what Iason considered silly things but no matter what happened between them, their friendship always remained strong. Iason kept his features neutral, slipping his sunglasses off and placing them on the side table. A few moments passed before laughter filtered through the open door and Raoul looked up, breaking eye contact with Iason. Katze and Riki were playing with Sabrina and Raoul smiled at them before focusing back on Iason who was looking around the room.

“This décor reminds me of you.” He said looking back at Raoul. “Very natural. You always did prefer nature over industrial.”

“What do you want?”

Iason sighed. “Directly to the point. Also very much you.”

Raoul shifted in his chair and began to rise.

“We have nothing to talk about Iason. I don’t know why you’re here but you’ve wasted your time with this trip.”

“Wait, Raoul. I need to speak with you. Please just give me a few moments and then we’ll leave. Riki needs your help.”

Raoul stood in front of the chair indecision marring his features. Iason knew just what to say to say to draw his attention. He sighed.

“I was having wine. Would you like a glass?”

Iason nodded, the slight lines between his brows smoothing out.

“Yes, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother.

Raoul sighed again and nodded. Iason turned to watch him pick out a glass then walk out onto the deck. He picked up the bottle and poured some into each of the glasses. He knew Iason was watching him. He could feel those icy eyes boring into the back of his head. Katze stepped up next to him and picked up Raoul’s glass taking a sip before handing it back to his mate. Raoul leaned in and kissed Katze then looked at Riki.

“Would you like something to drink as well Riki?”

Riki looked at Raoul in surprise then glanced at Katze.

“Beer?If you have some?” He looked between the two and Raoul nodded.

“In the refrigerator. Please help yourself.” He picked up the other glass and headed back inside. Katze looked at Riki.

“Shall we?”

Riki grinned. “Lead the way!”

 

Raoul rejoined Iason and handed him the wine glass. Iason took a sip and acknowledged the quality of the beverage. Raoul settled back in his chair.

“Well?”

Iason set his glass down and began speaking. He told Raoul of Riki’s struggles to sleep, of the nightmares, of the memory lapses and mood swings. He spoke of what he had tried to do to help and what Jupiter had suggested. Iason spoke quietly and urgently trying to convey his dismay to his brother. Raoul listened intently, occasionally making comments and asking questions. Finally having told Raoul everything he could think of, Iason stopped and took another sip of this wine.

“I don’t know what else to do, Raoul. I thought perhaps you would be willing to help. I know you’re still angry at me and have never regarded Riki as anything but a pet but I see the way you and Katze are together and that is how I feel for Riki. I need to help him, Raoul. I need to give him a better quality of life.”

Raoul looked at the two mongrels who were now conversing quietly. He sighed again.

“I know how you feel about Riki, Iason. You told me a long time ago. At the time I didn’t believe you but now, now I know that feeling myself. I’m still angry with you as is Katze, but I will see what I can do to help Riki.”

Iason felt relief spread through his entire body. He smiled and started to reach out to Raoul but drew his hand back quickly.

“Thank you, Raoul.”

Raoul nodded.

“Tomorrow bring him to the medical center and ask for me. One of my associates is a sleep specialist and has worked with servicemen and women who have PTSD. Some of the symptoms sound familiar and I think he will be able to assist. In the meantime, I would urge you to think about what you have been doing wrong. He doesn’t remember what happened to him, to the two of you. You refused to discuss it with him and my opinion is that most of Riki’s problems stem from you, Iason. Talking to him, explaining things while it might be difficult and cause his problems to worsen, would be a good first step.”

Iason frowned but then schooled his features. 

“I will think on it.”

Raoul rose and reached out a hand for Iason’s empty wine glass. He walked to the kitchen to set the glasses in the sink then out to the deck with Iason following him silently. Katze looked up at the two of them and looked away. 

“Riki we need to be going. I have things to discuss with you."

Riki nodded and rose from his seat. He leaned over and gave Katze a hug then followed Iason and Raoul to the front door. After the two left, Raoul rejoined Katze on the deck. Katze sat stiffly, looking over the wooded area behind the house. Raoul sat in his chair and patted his lap.

“Katze, come here.”

Katze shook his head. 

“Nope.”

Raoul sighed for the third time that evening, rose and bodily picked up Katze, settling the redhead on his lap. Katze fought half-heartedly but then settled against Raoul’s broad chest.

“Are you alright?”

Katze snorted.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Katze.”

It was Katze’s turn to sigh.

“We were having such a good evening too.” He looked up at Raoul. “So they’re coming to the center tomorrow? Do you think Doctor Marshal will be able to help Riki?”

Raoul nodded and kissed the top of Katze’s head.

“I think so. The symptoms sound strikingly familiar to others he has treated.”

“Think I’ll work from home tomorrow.”

Raoul nodded again. “I thought you might.”

Katze snuggled into Raoul’s chest once more and yawned.

“I’m tired. Wanna go to bed?”

Raoul smiled.

“Yes.”

 

Back at the hotel Iason dismissed Cal for the evening and sat Riki down on the couch to have a talk. He told him about Guy, about Dana Bahn, about Jupiter’s orders and their rebirth. For his credit, Riki listened without interrupting, occasionally frowning in anger, his dark eyes tearing up with pain. When they were finished Riki broke down and Iason comforted him until he quieted then made love, not fucked, his mongrel. When Riki was sleeping peacefully tugged against Iason’s side, Iason allowed his own eyes to close. He knew they had reached a turning point and hoped all of them could only go up from there.


End file.
